Jurassic World Recollections
by Slauba
Summary: Angela Grant just couldn't stay away. Now in an enclosed park with the monsters she faced before, she's knew it was only a matter of time before things went wrong again...only this time, she's by herself.
1. Prologue

_I did it for the animals, I did it again to protect them I swear. I sacrificed everything for them...turned out the same in the end anyways._

Dust plugged through my nose and mud began to seep down and through my shirt as I tried to shift into a comfortable position so my ribs weren't cracking and bending in ways that wasn't normal even for a contortionist. I was hanging down a hole with my calves and feet being the only thing poking out of the surface...so, an average day for me out here.

I jabbed the brush into the dirt in front of me as Billy shifted his weight, hands clamped down around my ankles like vices.

"Its not that important Angie."

"Shut up, it's wedged like a mother in here and you're only distracting me."

Dirt caked and flaked off my hands only to be replaced by more mud as I reached and tugged at the object. this was probably the most difficult excavation in our area by far the past three months, not counting chasing down the wild dog that took off with one of the intern's bags. only an hour ago I had been above ground until one of the students nearly fell into this 14-foot cave in and cut his leg open on whatever I'm now facing against.

I could feel my knees sink in at the top of the hole and Billy's hands slipped a little bit around my muddy leg as the handle began to slide out of the mud in front of me, I jerked it violently and cursed as mud rushed in immediately to my left, sinking and weighing heavily onto of my right arm.

"Angela!" Billy called out warningly, calling over more people to help hold me as I ignored him and gave another sharp tug, trying to get a better grip. My face was inches from the heavy clay and mud that strapped the one treasure that was probably going to turn out worthless and if I stuck my tongue out I could get a mouthful of the nasty mixture, "Angela, you have a phone call."

I tried to spare a glance over (and above) me to see a guy holding a sat phone to his chest standing next to Billy and two other students, straining their muscles.

"Nope."

"Mrs. Grant, it's an important phone call." the man didn't sound impressed as Billy grunted and I slid forward an inch, my right side of my face smashing into clay.

I jerked the handle sideways, wiggling it more and more and slowly sliding the-

Mud caved in from the top to my left, covering my entire side and already setting to trap me here forever. I griped the handle as Billy yelled from above and closed my eyes as I was jerked up and in several more seconds felt hands grab my belt and I was thrown up on the flip side with a wet _shlick_ before the hole was covered back up by its own self.

I landed besides Billy hard along with the other kids, dirty and muddy and clutching the find to my chest...which was an obviously broken knife. Mud slipped from my cheek to my lap as I sniffled and sat upstaging at it. Billy was angry next to me, still flat on his back and glaring at the sky.

"Uhm...Mrs., grant?"

"I heard you Michael. Jana, clean this off and set it over with Billy's tools, I'm thinking it's mammoth ivory from the handle but I could be wrong." I got up and handed it off, Michael looked at me as if I was crazy but continued to hold out the sat phone to me anyways as Billy got up and tried to shake off the dust and dirt on himself.

"Angela-"

"Hush, you made me break it." I glared at him and took the phone, picking off he mud and dirt on myself as well as we made our way to our camper.

"So...when are you gonna be a Brennan again?" he kissed the one part of my cheek that survived the mud bath and I laughed.

"Grant in the streets and Brennan in the sheets."

"You better make sure the phone is still on hold." he teased as we kicked out boots off and went inside and made a dirty beeline to the sink.

I double checked the phone anyways and watched Billy strip out of his shirt before answering.

"Angela Grant speaking, sorry about the wait. who's speaking?" I smiled as Billy flexed in front of me and winked.

"Hello Mrs. gGrant, this is Simon Masrani." the man replied immediately, Billy moved closer to me and tried to peel my own shirt off of me.

"Oh." I pushed him away and he put his ear to the other side of the phone to listen, "We've met."

"Yes, I remember. You threw heavy plastic dinosaur bones on my car, breaking my windows in protest of opening the Park and costing me money to remix it."

"Then don't buy expensive European cars and be an asshole." I rolled my eyes and Billy drew back and jumped and pointed to the news headline we had pinned to our mini fridge: _Protestors shatter Masrani's Bugatti._

 _"E_ xcellent memory and I'll ignore that statement."

"What do you want Masrani." I watched Billy awkwardly strip in front of me as Masrani paused on the other end, I dodged a sock thrown my way.

Billy sauntered off to the shower but I was frozen in my spot as Masrani began to explain himself...and I should have just hung up right here. I should have put the phone down and joined my husband in the shower but like the last email and phone call thrown my way that changed my life I stayed and waited until the end.

Outside, the dust picked up.


	2. The New Nightmare

The notebook in front of me had so many markings and questions it reminded me of a mental patient's diary...if they were allowed to keep one then I'm pretty sure this is what it would look like. The glare of the two computer screens in front of me was the only source of light I had as several diagrams remained open to correspond with my notes. The screen went dark for a moment before i poked a key to revive it again, going right back to my scrawling.

The raptor was proving to be more difficult to figure out than the long neck and triceratops on the screen to my right I had finished hours ago. They were both recent cases from a couple weeks ago, both needed shots but the screwed up DNA strands inside of them that made them grow differently and form, made it difficult to figure out where to administer the medicine.

With the new biology and technology needed to create more of these dinosaurs I had to take into account more things than usual to figure out what the fucking scientists mashed and smashed into the petri dishes to create them.

I had yet to meet the handler for the raptors, he hadn't even called me back to set up an appointment just to go over the monsters so most of my time has been spent figuring out what was tied with who and where they found it and the conditions the embryo's were in...needless to say the lab was tired of seeing my face in and out everyday.

The door to the office swung open with a silent breath of air and two women walked in...well, one walked in, the other trudged behind with food in her hands. Pantsuit lady was talking on her bluetooth as usual and Zara, her assistant, plopped some Chinese on my desk and the table before collapsing on the couch.

"Thanks." I took the food and Zara waved tiredly from her spot dramatically. Claire came out of her office and stopped for a minute and took off her glasses glancing around the office.

"Do you really need to live in darkness?" she clicked past me on heels and opened the curtains, I flinched as bright sunlight hit me square in the face and shone over my computers to show the dust and my notes...notes that were entirely in blue ink, not black like I thought I had been writing in, "There. Now I won't have to listen to the interns wonder why there's a ghost living in here in front of a computer."

Claire Dearing was the Park's operations manager, my employer and part time office buddy. She was rarely ever in her office for more than forty-five minutes, always running around all day in her ridiculous heels with Zara running after her making sure nobody screwed up their jobs.

She wasn't much for friendships though, I just happened to need an office and she offered her giant space up so I moved in. All she did on the first day we met was give me a look then shrug and have Zara order three things of food. I didn't care though, she needed a quiet place to relax when she wasn't buzzing around and I was quiet so it worked out,

Claire groaned as she relaxed into one of the chairs next to my desk, nursing a lukewarm coffee.

"My sister's getting a divorce."

"Wow...I'm sorry." I looked up immediately from my food.

"No, no it's all great. But I agreed to let her kids stay for a week."

"...and that's bad?"

"I have to watch them." she turned and glared while simultaneously looking exhausted and pissed off. I laughed, Claire and kids do not mix at all which was ironic since this Park attracts mainly kids and teenagers.

"So when are they coming?"

"Next month, which reminds me." she looked to a passed out Zara, "Zar, would you mind getting two front-line...everything's? The more they're distracted, the more time I have to fix shit."

Zara flipped us off and Claire sat back more before sighing and getting up anyways and going to her desk for a bit. I went back to my Chinese and switched to my correct pen.

A month and a half here already and my life has already worsened.

Home was hell, Billy and I were always at each other's throats and I never wanted to go home on the weeks and weekends I had off...most of the time I didn't go home. I just rented out a hotel in Florida and stayed there before flying back here to work. I've tried everything to get on his good side, to love him like we used to love each other and act around each other. He either resented me or just didn't want anything to do with me anymore when we did see each other.

Married for almost ten years...maybe this was the point in the relationship that we hated each other before it was good again...waking up screaming with no one there besides me to calm me down was even worse than waiting around for a call or text message that would never come in.

Claire came back with files tucked neatly under her arm as she looked at my own desk with papers cluttered everywhere.

"You're not doing well, Angela."

"I'm fine Claire. How's the secret attraction coming along?"

"The animal is becoming more and more of a concern in my opinion but things are slowly looking up. Lab needs these checked for the next opening though please." she handed me the neat files and I set them down on my lap, quickly flipping through them as she walked away.

She had been working 'off the record' with the head lab biologist and Masrani on a new species and as far as that, that's all I knew along with the fact it was some kind of tyrannosaur species. It made sense, the T-Rex we had was growing old and the generic cells weren't keeping up with it as well as the Rex I had been against. I had tried to get more information out of Lowry since he was the eyes in the sky but even he knew nothing about it.

The animal was big, smart and still being worked on and bred...which was bad. A smart Rex was a deadly animal, especially if they crossed it with another kind of carnivore.

I went back to my raptor notes as Claire's phone rang and Zara and her were back buzzing again around the office as they got ready to go to Claire's next appointment on the grounds. I placed a quick call down to the lab to re-check the syringes and change the dosage amounts for the raptor before making more marks on my page about the anatomy.

An injection directly through the neck was difficult because of the way the raptor was made- crap, i picked a chow-mien noodle off of my page.

"Angela."

"Huh?"

"That trainer Owen Grady is here today, Barry just called and he's waiting for you outside." Zara hung up the phone and I looked up surprised before I began to gather my own papers and called down to the lab to bring the injections up for Owen to look over.

Of course when it's inconvenient for me it's convenient for the Keeper of the monsters. I shoved everything into my bag as a lab assistant came in and handed me a stainless box with the medicine inside, I nodded to her and got up to place it in my medical bag and grabbed my Parks shirt to slide on over before throwing a hasty goodbye to Claire and Zara and going out.

I took the long way past the meetings and other office rooms before going down the main steps and into the open playroom where we had holographic floors to showcase the different types of animals without killing anyone. This was my favorite part of the Park, I loved standing in the middle and looking up above me as a brachiosaurus loomed over me.

I spotted Barry outside in his jeep waiting for me.

I had tried to locate the main park after a couple of months of working here but the jungle had completely covered it and claimed it as its own. The woods and jungles were off limits to everyone, I either had to be in the security detail or needed a chopper to snoop around and it was difficult enough to even talk to those security drones.

Sun hit my body in a comfortable glow and I waved to the giant Jamaican man waiting for me in the 4x4 with his own smile plastered across his face. The Park was closed this weekend for cleanup and repairs so that meant we got to drive all over the grounds with no rules holding us back.

"Hey Grant."

"Hey Barry." I secured the medic box in the back before climbing in the passenger seat and Barry immediately took off down and through the Park, "So Owen's finally here?"

"Finally came back, yeah. He heard about those shots you're giving to Blue and dragged his ass out here."

"Blue. right." I voiced, I totally forgot the idiot actually went and named the raptors he trained. I shook my head and held on as we turned towards the back enclosures, "Blue or not, that raptor is dangerous, shouldn't even be in the Park."

"I think Owen would disagree with that." Barry laughed.

 _Well then fuck Owen._

A few moments later we pulled up to the raptor habitat. Big metal, steel reinforced cages and walkways were all I saw. Men with special guns and vests and other weapons were perched on tall walkways over the raptor pits and stopped every so often to look down on the animals.

I hopped out of the car and went to the back to retrieve the medicine when I heard it. The call. Like a resonating cello string, the raptors cries punched through the air and sliced through me like a knife. I could feel the air around me grow tight and the hairs on my arms and neck begin to stand up straight.

I slid down the back of the car slowly, hands clamped on the trunk as my knees hit the ground and I slumped forward, eyes on the dirt. The cry faded out but the picture of a young boy's body in the middle of a field grew sharper in my head.

"Angela, Angela are you alright? Hey, bring me a hat for her." Barry was next to me in an instant, a heavy hand on my back as he waited for me to calm down. After a few moments, and one hat fit onto my head to shield from the sun, I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm good." my voice was soft and weak, I slowly stood up and Barry just shook his head.

"It's still that bad? Man, I thought you said you were getting better Angela."

"You and me both." I sighed and grabbed my things, solemnly following after Barry up the steps to the raptor habitat, counting my breaths in my head.

As we came out onto the walkway I looked down carefully over the railings...it was like an entire mini jungle below us. Leaves of all shapes and forms, trees and open spaces for sunning and relaxing as well as dense underbrush perfect for hiding and hunting.

"It fits them." I followed Barry to another part of the habitat where it was all bare except for some smartly placed bushes and trees, Barry's eyes scanned below and he frowned as he looked from side to side.

"Can you see them? Owen always can, I don't have that much luck with them."

"They're pack hunters, like wolves. Look." I pointed over to the corner, "Two of them are pressed flat against the wall with their heads to the ground. While you're focused on these two though, the third will creep up."

We turned and looked down below us where a smaller raptor was slowly crawling on its belly from the other corner, its eyes trained on us carefully even though we were well out of jumping reach...hopefully.

"And then when you realize you're pretty much cornered-"

Like lightning the last raptor shot out from the last corner and sprung up to us, making us both jerk to the side anyways, its mouth was open and we could see the razor sharp teeth slice open air before it slammed back down to the ground silently with a yelp of frustration. It glared at us and the other three came out of their places to circle and chirp up at us unhappily. Barry looked impressed.

"It's hard to forget you were face to face with these things."

"Muldoon, he was the Park's first game warden, used to tell us about them. He'd give us hints, strategies and pointers if we were to ever come across them. he knew them inside and out, better than anyone, he watched over them like Owen does."

"Talented man. We have a placard of him I think in the library."

"Yeah." I nodded, Muldoon passed away about a year ago on a big game hunt unfortunately...well, he probably liked going out with a giant bang. We turned as a tall brunette made his way across the catwalk to us.

"Angela Grant-Brennan? the brunette held up my bag that I placed by the stairs, "I'm Owen Grady."

I stared at my obviously rifted through bag before taking it from Owen and giving him a once over as well.

"Well, does the medicine fit to your requirements?" I smirked and he looked away for a second before nodding.

"Sorry about that, but yeah it fits with what Blue needs." he looked down to his clicking pets who were still glaring and hopping around and Barry went off to help load the dinosaur in question up for me. I followed Owen down as well and began to put the medicine and syringe together.

"Why raptors?"

"What about them?" Owen folded his arms, watching me carefully as Blue was loaded into the muzzle thing on the side of the barrier.

"Just because you're their trainer doesn't mean anything to them. Given a-"

"I'm their alpha, that's what they see me as. They know me."

"I'm not saying you aren't Grady, but if a bigger alpha came along then what would happen to their loyalty?" I stood up, flicking the plastic before looking to the stoic man.

He was silent for a moment before he gave an abrupt laugh.

"You still want to destroy this Park don't you?"

"Protesting passively wasn't getting us anywhere to be honest. I figured that I might as well try to help and take care of the animals that weren't dangerous. I'm also the only one in this Park to have survived any and all attacks." I pointed out and Owen stopped smirking, "But five deaths in only several months is also bad for publicity. If this place was as safe as Masrani said it was, then there shouldn't be any deaths at all."

"So you'd let them die? The ones that are dangerous?"

"I'd have enough faith that they'd figure out how to fend for themselves. They're not stupid," I commented as Blue was finally locked into place, its eyes staring through Owen, "When this Park fucks up they'll know what to do."

" _When_ this park fucks up?"

"Every site had its downfall." I looked at Owen and his mouth twitched in anger but then he relaxed and shrugged before looking over his shoulder to Blue.

"As long as you come to me first about anything to do with them then I think we can work together pretty well."

"I'm not touching them either way so I agree."

Owen nodded and we shook hands and the tension between us evaporated. Owen loved his animals and I hated them but I wasn't kidding. I'm not touching them unless I have to.

"Well I think that's the fastest I've seen you befriend somebody." Barry laughed from his position next to the bars, watching us carefully. Owen waved him off.

"Neck or shoulder? Where do I administer it?" I ignored Barry's jab and walked with Owen next to Blue, trying my best not to look at the animal.

"Here is fine for her." he pointed to a soft spot on Blue's neck and began to whisper to her softly.

I was forced to look at them and for a second it looked like Blue was actually listening to him. I was frozen as she flinched in her restraints before her eyes darted at me and the nightmares began to flood back in...those eyes.

"Angela? Angela Grant-Brennan?"

"Grant is fine." I whispered, slowly shuffling over to Blue's right side next to Owen and counting my breaths again.

My hands shook slightly as I aimed for the spot on her neck, Blue's eyes followed my every move and I wasn't sure if the restraints bending were my imagination or if it was real.

"Show her what you have, she doesn't know you." Owen took my arm in his and maneuvered me into his spot and stood directly against me from behind, "Shh girl, it's alright."

Blue scales recoiled as Owen touched her again and helped aim with me again. The syringe couldn't have emptied fast enough as I pressed it down. I pulled it out as soon as it was empty and broke away from Owen's hold and over to the open bars where Barry was leaning against. I took in a mouthful of air and looked back just in time to see Owen release Blue from her bonds. She stayed for a split second, eyes on me and mouth turning up to reveal white teeth before disappearing in a flash to her pack.

"Breathe Angela, just breathe." Barry handed me some water and I nodded, dropping the empty syringe into the hazards pack and sitting down. Owen watched me for a moment.

"...I know a thing about PTSD too, retired U.S. Navy." He sat down next to me and I studied the ingredients on the bottle.

"And now you're a behavioral scientist here. How'd that work out?"

"I worked training dolphins."

"Oh."

We looked up as a giant black van pulled up in a cloud of dust and several men hopped out. Barry helped me up and Owen went to greet whoever pulled up...but he didn't get very far before a larger man came sauntering forward like he owned the place.

Vic Hosking, the Park's Head of Security. Everyone hated him, even Zara and she only passed by him in the hallway before calling him an asshole to his face. The douchebag thought that the brachios were too large and dangerous for the geospheres when one tried to grab him...it was his fault for painting his dumb ball to look like a miniature bush zooming around. So fucking stupid I swear.

"How's our team coming along Mr. Grady?" He stopped in front of Owen, who was already pissed off because of him.

"Not a team, Vic. Just animals." Owen moved to the side to block Vic from entering any further. the security detail behind Vic tried to look menacing as they slowly walked forward to flank Vic.

"Vic wants the raptors weaponized, he's been mentioning it to Masrani ever since Owen began training them." Barry whispered to me as I hurriedly packed up all of my things and pushed them out of Vic's eyesight.

"It'd be a good idea, but these are the wrong animals for that."

"All in due time Owen." he sneered at Owen before shifting his gaze to me...Barry stood to his full height, towering over me as a shield between me and the fat white man, "Mrs. Grant, you have a visitor, I've come to-"

"I already have a ride, so no thank you." I crossed my arms and Barry grabbed my things and took them to his jeep.

"I was told specifically to-"

"It doesn't matter who told you what, I'm not going with someone who thinks that weaponizing one of the most dangerous predators on the planet is a good thing. You're an idiot."

"Okay, into the car you go." Barry pushed me towards the door and Vic huffed before walking away back towards his van with his squad.

Owen walked up to us as Barry got in and started the car, watching the van peel out dramatically before disappearing around the corner. Owen took out a piece of paper and scribbled his number down before giving it to me.

"It's private, I don't really answer the work number."

"Thanks." I stowed it away before sparing a glance to the habitat where I saw Blue watching me through the bars, her giant body twitching with restlessness, "She hates me doesn't she."

"She likes you." Owen shrugged and tapped the car before waving and going back to the animals. Barry drove off and I sunk into my seat.

Great, my first friend was the animal I cared the least about.


End file.
